Lost and Bound
Lost and Bound is the 12th episode of the fourth season and the 78th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters must teach a 10-year-old Firestarter how to use his power for good before his demon bounty hunter foster parents find him. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Ray Wise as Ludlow *Alex Black as Tyler Michaels *Dwier Brown as Stephen *Ashley Gardner as Annette Co-Stars *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Lori Alan as Cynthia *Angelo Tiffe as Alan Yates *Kirk Ward as Head Guard *Rick Cramer as Guard #2 *Nils Allen Stewart as Demonic Bounty Hunter Magical Notes Book of Shadows Demonic Bounty Hunter :Driven by greed, :these heartless low-level :demons will stop at nothing :to collect their bounty. :They have the :power to fire energy balls :and/or lightning bolts and :can materialize at will. :Bounty hunters :track down fugitive demons, :but if the price is right they :will go after anyone. Firestarter :An extremely rare :and coveted magical :creature, usually a mortal. The power :is linked to their emotions. It first manifests :in adolescence with the onset of puberty. :If subjugated while still impressionable, they :can be persuaded to use their powers for evil. :Because of this, they are often trained to be :bodyguards of the Source. Spells To Open a Door This spell was used to open the door to Ludlow's Academy, but it failed. :Door unlock, :No magic block. A Haiku to Vanquish Ludlow :The brutal winter :Gives way to flowers of spring. :Ludlow is vanquished. Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Tyler to set things on fire and vanquish Stephen and Annette. He also set Ludlow on fire. *'Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by Stephen and Annette and another Bounty Hunter. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a vase to show Tyler her power and in an attempt to blow up Stephen and Annette. She also used to blow up the Bounty Hunter and one of Ludlow's guards and to (try to) blast open Ludlow's gate and door. She finally used it to blast Ludlow. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a fire and Ludlow's guards. She unsuccessfully tried to freeze Ludlow. *'Sensing:' Used by Stephen and Annette to track down Tyler. *'Super Strength:' Used by Stephen to knock Piper across the room. *'Energy balls:' Used by Annette to attack Piper and by the other Bounty Hunter to attack Phoebe. Ludlow's guards used it to attack Piper, Leo, and Tyler. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Ludlow's guards. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Ludlow's guard to open up the gates to the academy and by Ludlow to move Piper and Leo out of his Academy. *'Lightning Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Ludlow. *'Cryokinesis:' Used by Ludlow to freeze Tyler. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Grams's Ring off of Phoebe's finger. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Tyler. Notes and Trivia *Piper's combustion power increased in strength after she heard Tyler scream, at which point Paige remarks that they just saw "a mother lift a car off her child". This is commonly described as hysterical strength. As powers are tied to emotions, an increase in her power would make sense. *Phoebe's hair has darkened noticeably, but doesn't get shorter until The Three Faces of Phoebe. *This episode marks the first appearance of Tyler Michaels, who returns in the comics. *This is the first episode to feature a firestarter. Another firestarter, Christy Jenkins will appear in the final season. *Grams's Ring will be featured again in "Gone with the Witches". *Despite having the most reservations about her magic and demonstrating the strongest will to maintain a normal life, in this episode, Piper desires that her child is aware and more embracing of their magic. For this reason, she is against binding her child's power, while Leo is in favor. *This is the first time a non-rhyming Power-of-Three spell was used - Paige wrote a haiku to vanquish Ludlow. *In the Spanish dub, there is no mention about the haiku. Paige says she took that part of the spell from a song, but she didn't manage to make it rhyme, which seems unimportant, because in Spanish dub spells are translated, but rarely modified to make them rhyme. *Ludlow is the first demon we see Piper '"blast'" rather than blow up. Cultural References *The episode contains many references to "Bewitched", Phoebe's favorite TV show. **Over the phone, Phoebe calls Paige "Serena". Serena was Samantha Stephen's cousin, who made multiple appearances in Bewitched. *Phoebe says, “Sadie, Sadie married lady” is a reference to a song in “Funny Girl” starring Barbra Streisand Glitches *When Piper blasts Ludlow, he flies back and hits the wall behind him, slightly moving the curtain. If you look closely there is a small hole to the outside of the building behind the curtain when he moves it. *When Phoebe picks up the ring in the bath tub at the end of the episode, black sleeves can be seen along with completely dry and non-bubbly hands in the insert shot. *When Phoebe flashes black and white after Paige and Cole come back from work, you can see the tip of her nose is not desaturated while she's looking at Cole. *When Cole & Phoebe in bath there are bubbles, but then throws ring down plug hole there are no bubbles. Continuity Errors *When Cole first gives Phoebe Grams's ring, she says it is not a good omen because Grams has been married six times. It is stated in other episodes that she has only been married four times, though she was engaged six times. Quotes :Cole: …get out that bath tub, and show me what you are made of! :Phoebe (under the curse of Grams's ring): (standing up from the tub) Better? (She flashes from colour to black and white) :Paige: (entering the bathroom) Hey Cole, how's your progress going– Oh God, full frontal Phoebe! Sorry! :Cole: She's just, ermm, she–she just flashed. :Paige: (sarcastically) Yeah, I got that. :Cole: No, no, I mean she just flashed black and white. :(Piper, desperate to reach Tyler, blasts open the gate with three blasts when not even the Power of Three could open it) :Phoebe: (to Paige) What was that? :Paige: I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child. :Piper: (facing Phoebe) Power of Three spell? :Phoebe: I don't have one. :Piper: What? :Phoebe: I don't have one. :Paige: (taking out a piece of paper) I did one. :All sisters: The brittle winter :gives way to flowers of spring :Ludlow is vanquished :(The demon is vanquished) :Phoebe: What the hell was that? :Paige: It's a haiku, I couldn't do the rhyming thing. International Titles *'French:' Ma sorcière mal aimée (My Unloved Sorceress, pun on the French title of "Bewitched") *'Czech:' Ztraceno a spoutáno (Lost and Bound) *'Slovak: '''Stratená a spútaná ''(Lost and Bound) *'Russian:' Пламя эмоций əmocĳ (The Flame of Emotions) *'Serbian:' Izgubljeno I Zavezano *'Spanish (Latin America):' Perdidos y encontrados (Lost and Found) *'Spanish (Spain):' Perdido y atado (Lost and Bound) *'Italian:' L'Incendiario (The Firestarter) *'German:' Feuer (Fire) *'Hungarian: '''Elveszve ''(Lost) *'Portuguese (Brazil): 'Perdidos e sem poderes (Lost and Powerless) * 'Finnish: '''Sitoumuksia (''Commitments) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4